


Dandelion Wishes

by shadowofz



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Childhood Friends, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Kiss, Fluff, Grief/Mourning, Kid Fic, Loss of Parent(s), Love Confessions, M/M, Minor Character Death, brief alcoholic john mention, brief suicidal thoughts mention, but it's a spn canon death, fluff and a little bit of angst, kid-to-teenage-years fic, parents fighting mention, wow the majority of this is a lot lighter than these tags are making it sound i promise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 18:01:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6019729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowofz/pseuds/shadowofz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean has made wishes on dandelions since he was a kid, but only on the important things.  His mom taught him to always think carefully about what he wanted to wish for.  If he made meaningless wishes, or if he wished for bad things, the magic wouldn’t work any more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dandelion Wishes

     Dean has made wishes on dandelions since he was a kid, but only on the important things. His mom taught him to always think carefully about what he wanted to wish for. If he made meaningless wishes, or if he wished for bad things, the magic wouldn’t work any more.

     The first time Castiel saw Dean make a wish was the last day of fourth grade.  
      He trailed behind his mom and the principal through the hallways of his soon to be new school, the third new school in the last two years. At the end of the tour, they reached the playground. They encouraged Castiel to join the other kids, to try to make some friends.  
      He knew it wouldn’t happen, but had no choice but to entertain the adults.  
      He walked through the crowd of running and playing children but no one paid him any mind. Just as no one noticed Castiel, Castiel didn’t take a particular notice to anyone either.  
      He was about to give up and return to his mom and principal when he spotted a boy with sandy blond hair in a plaid shirt that was much to big for him. He was by himself in the field adjacent to the playground, collecting every single dandelion he could find.  
      Castiel curiously watched as the boy made a massive bouquet of the weeds in his hands. He stood still for a moment as if deep in thought, then with a massive breath, blew the weeds clean of nearly all their seeds.  
The seeds flew up and around him in the breeze like a plume of feathers racing for the sky. That in itself was beautiful, but the look on the boy’s face was the most mesmerizing part. He looked so determined, but soft and hopeful.  
     Before Castiel knew it, he was being wisped away by his mother. When they returned to the apartments they were staying at, he decided to make a wish for himself. He searched the well manicured grounds until he found a solitary dandelion.  
     He wished he’d get to see the boy again.

     The second time Castiel saw Dean making a wish was when he moved into his new house three weeks later. The movers did all of the work, so all that was left was unpacking the boxes. Castiel’s room was on the second floor up, with a single window.  
     He paused unpacking his books to sit at the bench under the window, and look outside. The window directly faced a window of their neighbors house, which felt a bit invasive. There was a large tree right outside almost directly between the windows, however. It’s large branches reached both houses, which offered at least a little privacy. Through the branches of the massive oak, he could see the neighbor’s back yard. Out of nosy curiosity Castiel peeked at the yard, and to his amazement, he saw blond hair and plaid. His heart sped up. It was impossible to be sure that this was the same boy, that is until Castiel noticed he was picking dandelions. Once he had a handful, he sat in the grass, took a silent minute to make his wish, then blew all of the seeds away.  
      It was the next day that they met. Mary, their new neighbor, brought over a welcome-to-the-neighborhood pie along with her two sons Sam and Dean. Castiel’s heart was pounding as he stood beside his mother, listening to Mary introduce themselves.  
      He didn’t even try not to stare. He couldn’t help it. Seeing Dean up close was even more wondrous than far away- with his freckles, wide grin, and vibrantly green eyes.  
      He knew even then that he was a goner.

     The third wish Castiel saw Dean make was at the end of that summer. Dean and Cas had become friends almost effortlessly. Cas was shy and awkward, but Dean never made him feel bad for it. He would tease Cas now and then, usually for his lengthy name (which Dean shortened to Cas) or for the movies he hadn’t watched- but never did so in a hurtful way. Instead of being cruel like he could have been, Dean would give a short snarky remark, then make Cas watch whatever movie he was missing out on with him.  
      Castiel had never felt more comfortable with someone before.  
      As soon as Cas learned that Dean’s room was the one right across from his, the “intrusive” feeling completely left his mind. Even when Dean climbed across the tree into his room one afternoon- nearly falling and giving Castiel a heart attack- intrusive was the last feeling he had.  
      That last day, when Dean and Cas were wandering around Dean’s back yard, Dean plucked two white dandelions. He passed one to Cas in a flustered way, as though he was trying, and failing, to make the gesture less “chick flick”.  
      Dean told Cas all about the meaning of wishes that he learned from Mary, and the proper way to wish. The more flowers the better- and sharing what the wish made it less likely to happen.  
      Mary taught him to always think carefully about what he wanted to wish for. Making meaningless wishes, or wishing for bad things, would make the magic not work any more.  
      Castiel stared, mesmerized, as Dean closed his eyes and made his wish. He opened them again, focusing on the weed and blowing every seed off the little flower.  
      Green looked up to blue, slightly embarrassed, but expectant. It was Castiel’s turn.  
      Cas blinked several times before closing his eyes. He took a moment, trying to think of the most meaningful wish he could. He was distracted, though. Even with his eyes closed, all he could see were green eyes and freckles.  
      Suddenly, he knew what he wanted to wish for.  
      He opened his eyes and blew.

      Dean made many wishes over the years that Castiel knew him. Dean lived by the rule of not telling what his wishes were about, but since he’d talk to Cas about everything- Cas could make good guesses as to what he was wishing for.  Most of them were for Sam, wishing him luck with school and the debate team that he was on. Some were for his parents, keeping them from fighting or trying to make their lives easier so they’d have less to fight about.  
      There were a few he was clueless on, but that was alright. He didn’t need to know. Seeing Dean happy and making wishes was more than enough. Being Dean’s best friend was extraordinarily enough.  
      It wasn’t all he wanted, but it was more than enough.

      The fourth wish that Castiel vividly remembers Dean making, happened after Mary died.  
      She passed in a fiery car accident on May second, in eighth grade. Dean shut Cas out completely, and even though it killed him, he tried his best not to take it to heart. Dean was shutting everyone out, even Sam- which was such a stark contrast to everything that made Dean Dean.  
      Sam did the opposite. He clung harder to everyone he could- and with Dean being shut off and John’s drinking getting worse, all Sam had was Jessica, Mr. Wyatt, and Cas. Castiel did all he could to comfort Sam, patiently listening as Sam talked or cried until his voice went hoarse.  
      He didn’t pry anything from Sam about Dean, but clung to every detail Sam divulged. Dean wasn’t going back to school for the rest of the school year. He wasn’t leaving his room. He wasn’t speaking, even when John ordered him to. He was barely eating, and probably barely sleeping.  
      Cas wished he could be there for Dean. He wished there was something he could do, anything to take away just a little of the pain. He would do anything for Dean. He wished…  
Castiel felt desperate. Every day after school on his way home, he’d pick every dandelion he saw. When he reached his house, he’d make the most important wish he had ever made:  
      I just want Dean to be okay.  
      It was a month later before Cas saw Dean from his window. He was sitting in the middle of the lawn, a dandelion in his hand. It was to far to tell, but judging by the way he was wiping his eyes over and over, he was crying. Cas wanted nothing more than to run out to him, but knew that Dean needed to be the one to make that decision, not him.  
Dean stood up and dropped the stem before going back inside.  
It was a cold night, but Castiel left his window open. He had always left his window at least unlocked, in case Dean wanted to climb through. Since the accident, Castiel made a point to leave it wide open. It was an invitation. His way of letting Dean know that if he was ever ready, he was welcome.  
      That night Dean was ready.  
      He came through the window almost eerily silent, but he stirred enough to rouse Castiel. Cas was on his feet near Dean in seconds- stalling as they stared at each other in the dark- three feet away.  
      “She’s gone, Cas,” Dean croaked, his voice sounding completely unused. There was a waver in his breath, like he was holding back tears.  
      Cas whispered Dean’s name, taking one small step toward him.  
      It was all the encouragement Dean needed to rush forward and collapse into his arms. They both ended up on their knees on the floor, Dean silently sobbing and clinging to Cas as Castiel held him back just as fiercely- stroking his back with one hand and quietly crying himself.

      That summer was the hardest summer of Dean’s life, for all of the Winchester’s undoubtedly. He spent less time making wishes and more time thanking every wish he had ever made for giving him Castiel.  
      Dean visited him almost every night and Cas would just hold him as he sobbed. He wouldn’t try to make it better, or try to get him to talk. He was just there, there to hold him, there to understand. It was exactly what Dean needed.  
      Dean opened back up slowly, first to Sam, then to John. He started going to therapy with Sam, which made a lot of difference. He was slowly getting back to being Dean- leaving the house more and visiting Cas during the day to watch movies or go for walks.  
      He’d still come through Cas’s window nightly, but didn’t cry as hard or sometimes not at all. He just sat on the floor in Castiel’s arms and let Cas run a hand up and down his back. It wasn’t an exaggeration to say it was Dean’s favorite place in the world.

      It wasn’t easy to start Freshman year, but having Cas made it bearable for Dean. Before they reached the high school, Dean plucked two Dandelions, and passed one to Castiel.  
     This was the fifth wish that Cas remembers most, because this time they didn’t close their eyes. They didn’t even look away. It was the epitome of a “chick flick moment” that Dean strained so hard to avoid. After all of the seeds were blown from the stems, flying in the air around them. Dean leaned forward. For a heart stopping second, Cas thought Dean was going to kiss him.  
      If Dean was honest, he thought so too. But at the last minute he chickened out, and settled for a close hug instead- relieved when Cas reciprocated warmly.

     The sixth most memorable wish came three years later, when they were seniors. Graduation was coming up fast. Everyone was nervous, but Dean was acting beyond nervous- exceptionally odd. He was biting at his nails constantly, which Cas knew he only did when he was extremely worried. Cas would ask him what was wrong, and every time he’d dart around the question.  
      On a Friday, Cas invited Dean inside after school. He said he’d be there in a minute before running off to his house.  
Castiel went up to his own room and tossed his back pack on the floor. He looked out his window curiously, wondering what Dean was doing. The light in his room never came on, and movement caught his attention below.  
      Dean was looking around his back yard pointedly, until he finally found a dandelion. It didn’t take him long to make his wish. Cas smiled fondly at the sight, backing away from the window so Dean wouldn’t know he was watching.  
      When Dean made his way upstairs to Cas’s room, he closed the door behind him and stood there with purpose.  
      “Dean?” Cas prodded.  
      Dean took a deep breath and pushed it out. “Cas, I uh- I need to talk to you.”  
      “Okay…” Cas said cautiously, sitting on his bed and looking up at Dean patiently.  
      “Look this isn’t- I’m not great at this crap so if you could, like, not interrupt me- okay? Just, let me get it all out.”  
      Cas nodded slowly.  
      Dean took another nervous, deep breath, and started pacing as he spilled. “I told you about my friend Benny when I was little. He moved away at the end of third grade and I went all of fourth alone. Well, at the beginning of that summer I made a wish on like, at least fifty dandelions that I’d have a friend again. The next month, you moved in here.”  
      Cas smiled, remembering well meeting Dean and seeing his freckles for the first time.  
     “That was the first wish I made about you, but I’ve made hundreds. Almost every wish I’ve made since I met you has been about you, Cas.”  
      Castiel’s heart sped up.  
      “I wished you’d always be my friend, that you wouldn’t move away. I wished that you’d forgive me when I pissed you off, and that you’d never get tired of me and my crap.”  
Cas wished he could talk, but he kept his promise not to interrupt.  
      Dean sat next to him on the bed and after a few breaths, continued. “The first wish I made, after Mom died…”  
      Pain shot through Cas’s chest.  
      “I thought, I thought I was going to wish for her to come back, you know? I mean that’s what I went out there to do. But then I remembered what she taught me. She said that if I made meaningless wishes, that they wouldn’t come true anymore. Wishing for her to come back… that’s impossible, and I knew that. So instead I wished…” Dean swallowed and rubbed his hands over his face. “I wanted to die. You know that, I told you that… but I really just- I didn’t want help, I didn’t want to talk, I just wanted it to be over. But when I was sitting there about to make that wish I… My mind changed. I wanted to feel better. I wished that you wouldn’t push me away like I pushed you.”  
      Cas opened his mouth to say Dean’s name but stopped when Dean continued.  
      “And you didn’t, Cas, you didn’t leave when almost anyone else would have. You’ve been there for me through everything and I knew that I cared about you… but it wasn’t until that moment when you held me for the first time, like that… that I…”  
      Dean gaze darted back and forth between Cas’s eyes for a silent second, and then all at once the dam crumbled. “I love you, Cas, God, I’ve loved you since fifth grade and I know I’ve been selfish not telling you sooner, but I don’t know what I’d do without you, and I didn’t want to lose you. Now we’re getting closer to graduation and college and I just- I couldn’t not tell you anymore. It’s okay if you don’t… If you don’t feel that way- I get it and it’s alright but I just… I had to get it out…”  
      Dean’s silenced when lips press against his. He was startled, but quickly regained composure. He cupped Cas’s jaw and melted into him. A whimper pulled from him before he could command otherwise.  
      When Cas leaned back, Dean could see his smile, soft and warm in the way that comforts Dean’s soul.  
      “You interrupted,” Dean breathed.  
      Castiel smiled wide and gummy as he laughed. He pulled Dean back in for another kiss, breaking only to say, “I love you too, Dean.”

**Author's Note:**

> There is literally two minutes of Valentine's Day left, so technically I made it? Hah, this holiday makes me miserable. I wanted to post this to hopefully bring some good feels to those that are using fanfics to feel better on this day (such as myself). It's been in my drafts for a long while and I finally convinced myself to edit it up and post it. Hope you enjoyed!  
> My tumblr, if anyone's interested, is: http://shadowofz.tumblr.com/


End file.
